boxallpediafandomcom-20200213-history
History of the cows
History of the world of the Cows in human years. History BT ( before time ) Birth of God Chicken. BT: God Chicken Forges Cow Land, then vanishes. 7000 BC : first evidence of cow existence. 4000 BC: Cows start to evolve, alongside other species. 3000BC: Cows begin to create society. 2500 BC : Creation of the Cow Temple. 2400 BC: first leader of Cow Land selected. 1900 BC: Cows explore beyond their continent. 1800 BC: Cows continue to explore, making first boats. 1600 BC : Second and third continents found. 1400 BC: First Cows settle in another continent. 1200 BC: Cows starting to spread all over the world. 1100 BC: Donkies and Frogs discovered. 900 BC: Cow City is built as a capital. 700 BC: Cows discover their world is not flat. 200 BC : The Great killer, a deadly virus kills millions of the Cow population. 10 BC : Cows return from almost extinction. 1 AD : Cows have gone global, which cities and towns in every continent. 100 AD : Working out the earth Is round. 160 AD. Cow Temple expanded. 190 AD : Book of Cow Attacks made 250 AD : Barbecue bestowed by God Chicken. 270 : title of Emporer changed to king. 350: Cow Government formed. 670 : First Civil War: Cow City Vs Mooland 675 : Mooland destroyed, civil war over 700 AD : The GC agreement for Goats and Cows to split Cow Land between them. 710 AD. Pig uprising. 720 AD: Pigs scattered and beaten by Goats and Cows. 780 AD: Frogs join the GC Alliance. 800 AD: The Mighty meteor hits, destroying a city 860 AD : Donkies Join the GCA. 880 AD: Monsters come and attack cow City. 881 AD: Monsters kicked out. 900 AD : Cows make more basic transport, and explore the whole world. 1000 AD: Second Civil War 1009 AD : second civil war ends 1100 AD : All species on Cow Land united 1300 AD : The Goat Uprising 1322 AD The Great Goat War starts, also known as the Dawn War. 1322 AD: GCA is dissolved. 1323 : Goats begin to take over the world. 1324 : Donkies join the goats. 1326: Goats take over Cow City. 1330: Cows return, kill the Goat leader. 1332: Donkies betrayed by Goat Prince. 1333: Donkies join Cows 1335: Goats pushed out of Cow City. 1338 Prince killed 1340: Goats surrender, War ended. 1342: Goats all banished to the ice Plains. 1400 : Advanced Car, Boat and Plain made. 1430: First Cow makes it into orbit. 1455: Goat Attack on Cow City 1456 : Goats defeated again. 1500: First Cow land on the Mooon. 1501: Monsters found on the Mooon. 1554: Start of the 100 year peace 1654: Second Pig uprsing 1678: end of second pig uprising. 1700: first sky speeder made. 1800: Cows gain tech, computers, flying vichles and data. 1876: Cows grow very advanced. 1899: Cow Data CL made. 1900: God Chicken makes The Cow Prophecy 1909: Return of the Monsters 1923 : Third pig uprising comes close to world domination 1939 : Pigs are defeated by a cow - goat alliance to shut them down, pigs are forced underground 1941 : The pig underworld is expanded, but is progressed slowly 1945: Monster ally with the goats. 1951: Birth of Master Moo 1958 : The pig president, Lord Pork is assassinated and the pig civil war begins 1964: Pig communists lead by Cimonika Blackback win the civil war and all pigs are forced to work 1974 : Death of King Mooalot, Master Moo gains the crown 1976 : Team Goatie forms and begins work on Project Colossus. 1978: Birth of Lucas, given Moopower by God Chicken. 1988: Cow Lady and Nike find Lucas and Stebow and take them to Cow City. 1988: Lucas meets Master Moo and learns he has Moopower. 1988: Battle of cow Temple, death of Big Monster